


Emerald Search Chaos

by Smashbeak



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Dr. Eggman is on the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds once more. This time, they are being protected by Sonic's female friends all across Mobius.





	1. Prologue

Date: September 18th  
Time: 7:08 AM  
Location: Eggman's Fortress

Dr. Eggman paced around the meeting lounge of his high security lair in silence. His henchbots watched, some in confusion, some in patience, and others is eagerness. They were all summoned to report to the lounge immediately and now here they stand, awaiting whatever mission they have.

Finally, Eggman stopped. A minor grin tugged at his lips and he turned to his mechanical lackeys.

"Pay attention, for it is imperative that you all listen to these careful instructions!"

The badniks leaned in closer, signifying that they are indeed listening.

"The Chaos Emeralds have been found," The doctor announced as he noticed some of the robots' jaws drop, "Yes, this is good news, but if we're ever to succeed, you need to have all eyes and ears on me."

At that, the bots kept their focus, all except one. Peeking from a nearby broom closet was Coconuts, the janitor.

"The Eggman found the Emeralds?" the monkey whispered to himself, "This is my chance to be promoted again! Better not waste time here! I better search now before anyone else!"

With that, the small primate leapt out of the closet and scurried away unbeknownst to everyone in the room.

"...And while I managed to find most of them," Eggman continued, "only one appears to slip under my radar. It is most likely being cloaked and protected by someone considerably powerful. We will get to that predicament later, but for now, let's focus on the six! Now pay attention, for I will call some of you by name!"

The mechanical minions nodded in confirmation, letting Eggman announced his directions.

"The first Emerald is in the hands of young Cosmo! She can be unpredictable so I will send someone who knows her best! Decoe! Bocoe! You two shall go to Emerald Hill and retrieve that jewel!"

The oblong headed duo saluted their leader in excitement.

"You can count on us!" Decoe chimed.

"We won't let you down!" Bocoe added.

"The second Emerald," explained Eggman, "is in the possession of Rouge the Bat! From what I've experienced, she is willing to work for me if payment is involved! Bokkun! Head to Metropolis and pretend to give her a message from me! When she least expects it, nab the Emerald!"

A smug, toothy grin spread across the little one's face.

"No problem!" he boasted.

"The third is with Sticks," said the mad scientist, "She is extremely stubborn and paranoid, so she must be handled with care, or in this case, force. Orbot! Cubot! Go to the Jungle in South Island and take care of her!"

"Will do!" shouted Cubot.

"Of course, if we don't screw up..." Orbot sarcastically remarked.

Eggman squinted at Orbot in disapproval and carried on.

"Amy Rose has the fourth Emerald! I have noticed that she has gotten over her crush on Sonic and has moved on to Shadow. Since I am a huge fan of cruel irony, I will send my leftover Shadow Androids to go after her! Egg Pawn E-073g, you release them when this meeting is over! Now the fifth Emerald is held by my former agent, Breezie. Considering I have a bone to pick with her, I will take it upon myself to take what is mine! Lastly, the sixth Emerald is with none other than Princess Sally! Metal Sonic! You are my most trusted and capable bot! Get out there and find the princess! I have uploaded the coordinates to your drive."

In response, Metal Sonic's eyes glowed brighter and lifted his head.

"Coordinates lead to...Green Hill Zone. Consider it done."

Eggman scanned the room full of his henchmen and nodded.

"Very good!" he roared, "Once we get the first six, we will focus on the seventh! This concludes our meeting. Now! GO!!!"

In an instant, the badniks scattered and left to do their work. Eggman sighed in joy and relief when he turned to see, unexpectedly, two robots still standing there.

"Scratch! Grounder!" the man yelled, "What are you still doing here?!"

"Aren't you going to give us a mission, Your Heaviness?" squawked Scratch.

"Yeah!" Grounder added, "We wanna help too!"

This request left the doctor grumbling in annoyance. He had to find some way to get these nincombots off his hands. Luckily, he remembered something that can distract them.

"Well you're in luck! I so happened to catch a snoop here just last night! How about you two go to prison cell D and interrogate her? Who knows? She might know the whereabouts of the seventh Chaos Emerald!"

"Or maybe..." Scratch excitedly chirped, "she HAS that cloaked Emerald! HAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Very unlikely..." Eggman muttered under his breath before speaking normally again, "Yeeees! That's perfect! How did I get so lucky to have such genius henchmen?"

"You created us, sir!" answered Grounder.

"And boy, am I proud of that!" Eggman chortled as he walked away, "Now go! Get answers! Torture her if you need to."

Scratch and Grounder gave a salute and hollered,

"YES, YOUR MALICIOUSNESS!"

As soon as he exited the room, Eggman's smile disappeared.

"Uuggh... How did I get so unfortunate to have such incompetent fools?"


	2. Concealed Power

The Emerald Hill Zone was absolutely teeming with life! The chipmunks and bunnies frollicked and played while the flickies soared above. Laying in a huge field of flowers was the graceful young Seedrian herself, Cosmo. She drew in a deep breath before slowly exhaling it out. The sunlight beat down on her smooth, pale face. The grass tickled and intertwined with the lush, green leaves that is her hair. The small red gem on her dress glittered in the light, making it stand out more than usual. Cosmo was truly at peace... despite the mild discomfort in her lower torso.


End file.
